Scene in a Bar
by Jeteri
Summary: S/B A snapshot view of what the future might have been like for Spike and Buffy.


'Hey Summers, you back on shift finally then?' shouted Gilespe, his belly wobbling as he guffawed. His voice thick with beer and too many pretzels he was known for his foul mouth and his extreme prejudice. 3rd generation police homicide detective, he was a sucker for fast food, late nights and beer, but despite his girth, he had a number of successful busts under his belt, even if he was known for the highest record of partner transfer requests in the whole department.

'Give her a break Gil.' The low tones of his new partner Forde. Forde was a big guy who had a promising college football career before a collision with a drink driver killed his girlfriend and landed the big guy in traction for months. Ball career over and his love decimate, Forde joined the force determined to put his education to some good use catching other before they ruined more lives like his own. Misfortune had landed him with Gilespe, but, much to his Lieutenant's relief, it looked like the sports star was able to manage the raging indiscretions of his partner.

Buffy had just walked through the glass fronted door to Sunnydale's favourite Irish pub. Her blonde hair bobbed and she acknowledged the guys reclining against the bar with a graceful incline of her head. Spotting the rest of the group seated in a booth against the photo strewn wall of the public house, she made her way through the crowded bar which was the frequent of many off duty police officers. In front of her sat her new boss, dressed in a casual grey suit with a white shirt and checked tie Stephen Ramirez was already making a good impression on the female officers in the Sunnydale PD. Clean cut from top to toe, Ramirez had transferred into the crime street of Sunnydale following investigation by the Mayor's office which revealed deep spread corruption in the local police department from foot patrol to senior lieutenants. Buffy had already checked him out. She knew him to be someone who believed the witness of the strange goings on. His own girlfriend had 'disappeared' one night only to be seen walking around the town a few nights after her disappearance. Buffy couldn't be sure, but she thought she had recognised the face of the picture on his desk as one of the vamps she had 'put down' but when was the last time she really took any notice ofany of the particulars of her night time work.

She had joined the police force after realising that it would be the perfect cover for her Slaying career. Since the Potentials had all become Slayers, she was able to take a step back and review her purpose, her options. The reality was stark. She had no education to speak of. No way of paying for university and no future in the fast food industry. It was a joking conversation with Xander that had reminded her about the high school aptitude test which had suggested law enforcement as a career. When Buffy laughing mentioned it to Giles, he had responded quite against her natural inclination, actively encouraging her to sign up, if only to validate and protect her other life, so she did it.

What she hadn't expected was the friendship, the acceptance of her high moral code and that she found a place where she could start to show her physical strength without ridicule or derision. She had found a new family that accepted her devilish dislike of the 'nightlife' of Sunnydale. A group of comrades that dealt on a daily basis with the fall out of the underground war with the criminal and demon world, even if at times they were unsure as to whom they were really dealing. A small smile reached her lips as she thought of the warmth with which these heros of Sunnydale had brought her into the bosom of their community.

'Buffy, hey girl, how are you? You all back on track?' A soft deep female voice spoke. Cass. She was the other strong female on the force, joined up with Buffy and the two of them were becoming firm friends.

'Hi Cass. Im good. Better than good. Holidays are definitely good.' Buffy felt a warm flush rising in her cheeks

'What's this???? My girl is blushing!! Does this mean the mysterious Will is back in town?'

'Yup' Buffy popped the 'p'

'I would sure love to meet him' Cass talking to Ramirez, 'We've heard something about this mysterious guy but haven't met him and how long we known you Buffy?' Cass didn't give the blonde time to reply 'long enough by now and yet we never met you fella… you been hiding him good and no mistake. If there is a man who can put a smile like that on your face, I gotta meet him.'

Buffy smiled. Cass was a treasure. She was friendly and open, her easy gentle way with people was perfect for her chosen career as a police liaison officer. She had a way of settling people, of drawing them out of their shells and helping them find a way to cope with the challenges that lay ahead. She was an excellent shot with a firearm and had been instrumental in keeping Buffy focussed during their final exam period at the police academy. As she smirked, Buffy lowered herself into the seat between Cass and her boss Ramirez her back to the door.

'Well now, there's a bad guy I wouldn't mind friskin' Cass gaped.

Buffy saw Cass's eyes staring beyond her left shoulder.

Cass watched as the stranger let the door fall closed behind him. Black tight jeans stretched over lean strong legs. His tight electric blue long sleeve t-shirt stretched across a broad chest was slightly concealed by the black leather jacket. Full soft lips, strong jaw, aquiline nose all held together by two piercing blue eyes under a shock of bleached hair.

He didn't pause at the door as she had expected, rather he began a slow paced walk towards their side of the bar. He moved like a hunter. A long limbed amble that reminded Cass of a panther stalking its prey. Gentle steps hiding the strength and power of each muscle. This man had the confidence of someone who knows their place in the world. A determined and dangerous air about him that suggested he knew where his limits lay and wasn't afraid to challenge them. He was a man in control of himself and at ease with life in such a way that the police training in Cass could tell, he must have pushed a few boundaries and stretched a few truths to discover his real depths. Despite this, or maybe because of it Cass felt her breath hitch, catching in the slender column of her throat as he stopped near their table, his lips curling into a soft smile.

'Buffy'

Clear, gentle vowels, his voice sounded like the hushed gasp of a lovers whisper. Up close his face was sharper somehow. Cheekbones cutting across his face to meet the strong line of his nose only to be interrupted by those bountiful lips that seemed to mock the hardness of the masculine face above. Cass imagined her name escaping out of this man's mouth like the gentle touch of a warm caress. She breathed deeply, waiting to see how her friend knew this god.

'You forgot this luv.' From his side the man handed Buffy a black purse and placed it on the table.

Cass broke her stunned silence. This man, this devil in dark jeans knew her 'little miss sunshine friend' Buffy!

'Thanks honey.' Buffy blushed, her blonde locks falling around her face to mask her embarrassment. Looking around the table at the quizzical looks on her friends and colleagues faces she gulped, 'Um Spike, this is Cass and my new boss Ramirez, over by the bar is Gilespe and his partner Forde. Everyone, this is Will or Spike, or, well Will really.'

'Hi all,' Spike's bleached hair nodded in a collective greeting 'Nice to meet you, heard a lot about you all.'

Cass was overwhelmed. THIS was Buffy's Will???

'Well Will, at last. I, I mean 'we' were beginning to think you were fictitious.' She abed Buffy in the ribs playfully. 'Buffy mentioned that you had been away, but we were all beginning to wonder if she hadn't had made you up entirely.'

Spike smiled. His full lips revealing gleaming white teeth.

'Been out of town for a while, but thankfully Im back – for my girl.' A gentle hand reached out and touched Buffy's shoulder. She reached up to place her own hand on top of his. Spike sighed. 'Cant stand to be away from her for too long. I never know what mischief she'll get up to without me.' Spike teased as Buffy sounded an indignant 'oi' whilst glancing back at the bleached blonde. Her mock outrage faded into an indulgent look of love that Spike returned.

'My now that's a change up for the books.' Cass remarked. 'I cant remember the last man who openly admitted he was happy to be happily in love!'

'Spike is definitely happiest when being totally under the thumb! So long as its my thumb of course.' Buffy responded with a tease of her own.

Cass smiled, 'Well aint that nice to hear a man not ashamed of being in love. You come sit next to me darling and let me hear all about how you two met. Buffy has always been tight lipped on the subject.'

Spike looked surprised. He moved into the seat Cass indicated as he spoke.

'Has she now. Well what can I tell you… I woke up in the rubble after the earthquake to see an angel standing above smiling down on me and I fell in love that instant. She was breathtaking. Turns out to have been my good fortune as she'd pulled me out of a collapsed building and kissed me back to life. Well, in manner of speaking." Spike smiled at Buffy.

"You were in that earthquake? You were very lucky then. Lots of good people didn't make it." Ramieriz spoke up. 'We lost officers in that quake. It was a sad day for the job, and a desperate day for Sunnydale.'

"Too right mate. Too many died. Good and bad." Spike agreed with a nod 'Lost a friend myself that day and there isn't a moment when I don't wonder at the chance of fate that pulled my rotten corpse from the ground when she was left lying in the dirt.' Buffy reached out to clasp Spike's hand. He looked up into her eyes and a moment passed between them. Spike took a breath. His gaze never leaving Buffy's as he spoke, 'Sometimes good people don't make it, but the way the rest of us find a way to accommodate that loss into our lives is what makes us more human.'

Rameriz agreed. He was surprised by the simple eloquence of the blonde's speech, but pleased that the man seemed to have more soul than his looks belied. Across the bar, another officer was finding Spike's presence at little less tolerable.

"So William isn't it?" Gilespe approached the table. "You don't look like the sort of guy who dates an officer of the law." He sneered

Spike leaned back against the wooden seat upright of the booth's bench and raised a single dark eyebrow, "That right mate?"

'You don't look right to me.' Gilespe slurred. 'Have I seen your picture in my files somewhere? You look like the sort that I would have crossed paths with and I tell you, I never forget a low life looking crim."

Buffy bristled next to Spike but before she could defend Spike, Rameriz jumped in

"You best just go back to the bar and drink Gilespe. I think we've heard enough tonight on your thoughts on policing, criminals and officers alike. Just give it a rest for once eh?" Thankfully his words seemed to deter the other man and he shuffled off, throwing dirty glares at the bleached blonde. Spike shrugged at Buffy' Interesting chap. Colleague of yours I take it?'

'He doesn't like me much.' She replied 'I don't think he likes women anyway, but he seems to take exception to me. Im not sure why but just ignore him, we all do.'

'tell me Will, are you planning another trip away soon? I don't think Ive ever seen my friend Buffy here smile as much as she's doing this evening.' Cass enquired in an attempt to recover the atmosphere of the table.

'Im both pleased and saddened to hear you say that Cass. Always want Buffy to be happy regardless of whether Im here or not, but I cant deny it, makes me happy to hear shes a little down in the mouth when Im not about. Hopefully I'll be about a bit more now. See if I can try and keep that smile on her face…'Spike smirked his voice dropping into a sexy low octave.

Cass laughed out loud 'Oh Buffy, you've got a good one here. Sexy English accent, fine shape of a man who clearly loves you and has enough brains to be led by his own wits and not by the crowd.'

Spike flashed Cass a white smile 'Sexy am I? If only we had met earlier… You have no idea.' Cass felt the blood rush to her cheeks under the intensity of Spikes deliberate stare

'But you are wrong you know. I'm led by my blood I'm afraid, which means Ive made a lot of mistakes. Caught myself in some bloody interesting jams I must say, but I've also been around the block long enough to have figured out which side of what I need to stand on. And lately I've realised that it's Buffys. Where she is I am without question.'

'You always do what the little women tells you?' laughed Gilespe. The fat man had stolen up on the small group whilst spike had been speaking. 'Been around the block have you? Been in the cell block more like it. You been away… doing time Im guessin.' Gilespe tossed his head back for a snort of air. 'Maybe that's why Buffy's been so stuck up, you been missing your bedtime buddy, sweetie?

Ramirez got to his feet. 'Enough Gilespe. You're drunk and insulting our party. Leave and sleep it off eh?'

'What? You're not my boss in or out of the office Ramirez, don't talk to me. I want to find out what blondie's bleached boy here has to say. What you gotta say eh about you're little lady love? She looks like she's just a little fragile thing, too good and sweet for the likes of us ordinary joes, but if she's hooked up with a bloke like you then I reckon she must have a bit more going on between the sheets than I thought.'

Spike had had enough. He whipped round and grabbed Gilespes arm. The man struggled in vain, a flash of panic flashed across his face as he realised his forearm was held in an unbreakable grip.

'You've had your fun with me tonight mate and I've indulged you, but let me be very clear, you do not disrespect Buffy." Spike snarled revealing a flash of white teeth. "You may be the kinda bloke that thinks it's acceptable to speak about women like that mate, but I don't.'

Buffy gently reached out to touch her boyfriends back. 'Spike, don't. He's drunk and foul, just leave it. We don't have answer to him'.

Spike released Gilespe and stood back whilst he brushed down the creases of the fat mans shirt. Glancing at Buffy, Spike continued 'Ok luv, whatever you say, but let just explain one thing to him.'

Spike stared into the drunks glazed eyes.

'Understand me now mate, cos it will be the first and last time I ever explain this to you without my own brand of bloody punctuation if you get my drift?' Spike leered.

'I do whatever she wants me to do." His blue eyes flickered back to Buffy's in a worshiping stare. "I do whatever she asks. Do you know why?" Spike turned back to the fat man before him "Cos it's a bloody privilege that a guy like me gets to be anywhere near her.'

"You want to laugh at me mate - for doing her bidding, well go on, but think on this… I would bleed myself dry if it would please her. And whats more, she wouldnt even have to ask. My last breath is hers. My soul is hers. My very existence belongs to her.

"Why? Cos it's an honour she bestows on me every single day by letting me share her life. She's a goddess. She's my goddess and it's a privilege that she lets a wanker like me adore her in the daytime and a marvel that she lets me worship her at night. If you're too blinded by jealousy or simply too stupid to understand that, well mate, I guess it's my turn to laugh at you."

Spike tenderly reached out and cupped Buffy's cheek. Buffy smiled softly and leaned into her lover's palm. Softly Spike continued "I'm hers for as long as she wants me and for a thousand more years beyond that. Im proud to be love's bitch. I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
